Although applicant's device may be used for the initial placement of grave markers, it is more directed to the resetting of such markers after they have been moved due either to ground settling, vandalism, improper initial placement, base detioration or the like. To accomplish this, the marker is lifted and shifted from its resting spot and temporarily shifted so a new base, such as a concrete slab, can be poured or positioned with the marker thereafter returned to its proper position.
Applicant's device provides an easily moveable and thus non-ground marking, compact, crane or lifting device to be moved into position with respect to an upset marker with means to attach the marker thereto and lift and move the same while a proper base or the like is prepared for resetting the marker.
Applicant's device is compact to allow transport between cemeteries on a small utility trailer.
The device is provided with wheels which are shiftable from a first mobility position to a second, frame-on-ground position for stability of the unit.
Various means are provided to insure the stability of the device during lifting and shifting of the marker.
It is therefore an object of the applicant's invention to provide a grave marker lifting and setting device which is easily transportable over cemetery grounds without damaging or marking of the ground.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a grave marker lifting and setting device which provides a compact, mobile crane unit for the lifting and setting or resetting of grave markers, including a frame with spaced side rails to span a grave site.
It is a further object of the applicant's invention to provide a grave marker lifting, setting and resetting device which is ground stable to prevent movement, including "tip-over" during use.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicant's invention will become obvious with a consideration of the accompanying drawings and description.